Nunca deje de amarte
by DeiUchiha X3
Summary: Fic 8059. Yamamoto se ha ido, dejando a Gokudera destrozado, podra Gokudera con el regreso de Yamamoto confesarle sus sentimientos, o dejare que Yamamoto se case. Entren y lean


**¡Hola! **

**Bueno, aquí les traigo una nueva historia de mi pareja favorita, espero que les guste ^^.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no es mio.**

**Nunca deje de amarte.**

Hace solo unos minutos, Gokudera pudo por fin, aclarar sus confusos sentimientos hacia Yamamoto, ahora estaba seguro que lo amaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Justo ahora, se encontraban el aeropuerto, despidiendo a Yamamoto, quien había ganado una beca para estudiar en la EEUU, todos lo despedían entre abrazos y lagrimas deseándole lo mejor, pero en cambio Gokudera se mantuvo callado, sin mirarlo a la cara y con sus puños fuertemente apretados, quería decírselo, decirle que lo amaba, pero su maldito orgullo, y el miedo al rechazo, no le permitieron hacerlo. Yamamoto también esperaba que Gokudera dijera algo, pero no paso, se dio la vuelta y desapareció por la puerta de abordaje.

Minutos después de que el avión partiera, Gokudera llegaba a su departamento, se dejo caer pesadamente en su cama y sus lágrimas se desbordaron, lloro y lamento el ser tan orgulloso.

Pasaron 2 largos años en los que ambos sufrían. El dia en que regreso Yamamoto todos lo recibieron contentos de verlo de nuevo; cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, sin saberlo ambos pensaron "No ha cambiado nada". Gokudera aun lo amaba, pero asi como ese sentimiento perduro también, su miedo al rechazo lo hizo, y prefirió callar. Yamamoto aun después de tanto tiempo esperaba a Gokudera, pero el tiempo pasaba y nada cambiaba.

Al año y medio empezó a tener una relación con Haru, y luego después de un tiempo, ambos decidieron comprometerse, y en unas semanas iban a casarse; a Gokudera le dolio el corazón, pero lo único que pudo decirle fue un seco "Felicidades friki del beisbol"

Ahora ese dia había llegado, Yamamoto se encontraba de pie frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, intentando inútilmente de atarse la corbata.

-Nunca cambiaras Yamamoto – menciono Tsuna – deja te ayudo

-Gracias Tsuna – le respondió avergonzado, mientras su amigo se daba a la tarea de atarle la corbata

-Listo, ahora debes darte prisa, estamos a punto de comenzar – le dijo saliendo del cuarto, dejándolo solo

Yamamoto se miro por última vez al espejo mientras pensaba "Estaré haciendo lo correcto"

La hora había llegado, Yamamoto se encontraba de pie en el altar, junto a el estaban Tsuna y Gokudera quien se excuso diciendo que debía estar al lado del Juudaime por seguridad, cuando las puertas se abrieron y Haru entro, por fin la ceremonia comenzó…

La ceremonia transcurrió normalmente hasta que llego la hora de los votos, en ese momento Gokudera sintió que su vida se apagaba, se sumia en la oscuridad, "porque sin ti a mi lado, la vida no vale nada" pensaba. Era el turno de Yamamoto de decir los votos, y Gokudera no resistió mas, salió corriendo de ahí a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, no le importaba las miradas de los demás invitados, no quería seguir en ese lugar viendo como él se casaba, sin que él pudiera detenerlo. Cuando sus piernas ya no daban mas se encontraba en un parque, y empezó a llover pero no le importo, se quedo ahí parado, cuando sintió unos pasos detrás de el, de seguro seria su hermana o el Juudaime preocupados por el.

-Porque saliste corriendo asi? – ese, no podía ser…

-Yamamoto – volteo sorprendido

-Porque? – volvió a preguntar

-Yo… - su voz salía tropezada

-Porque? – grito desesperado

-¡Po ti Baka! – le grito, pero enseguida se cubrió con una mano la boca y hecho a correr

Yamamoto lo alcanzo, mientras trataba de escabullirse por los arboles, y lo acorralo entre su cuerpo y un árbol.

-¡Sueltame! – le gritaba intentando safarse de su agarre

Pero fue silenciado cuando sintió algo calido presionando sus labios, al principio se resistía, pero poco a poco fue sediendo hasta corresponder el beso de la misma forma.

-Nunca te diste cuenta – susurro a su oído

-De que, de que te amo pero tu amas a Haru – dijo con la voz cortada, mordiendo su labio inferior para no derramar esas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

-¡Nunca te diste cuenta de cuánto te amo! – Gokudera se paralizo al escucharlo, esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso

-Pero entonces por que tu, te casaste con ella – dijo mientras las lagrimas que antes había intentado detener caian libremente por sus mejillas confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia

-No me case, corrí detrás de ti cuando saliste corriendo –

-Pero ibas a casarte con ella!

-Porque crei que no me amabas! Cuando parti de Japon esperaba a que tu me dijeras algo, pero nada, esos dos años fueron un infierno para mi, sin poder verte y abrazarte, cuando volvi a Japon pensé que quizás ya te habrias dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, pero todo lo que hiciste fue tratarme con indiferencia, entonces llego Haru, ella se esforzó mucho por ganarse algo de mi cariño, incluso antes de comprometernos, le dije que nunca llegaría a amarla porque ya tenia a alguien mas – le dijo algo fuerte

-Yo te quería decírtelo pero tenía miedo a que me rechazaras o que me vieras como algo raro, y cuando te vi con Haru pensé que este era un sentimiento no correspondido, yo… - sus palabras fueron cortadas por un beso estaba vez mas tranquilo, y suave.

-Ya no importa, nunca deje de amarte – le susurro suave al oído

-Takeshi… Ti amo –

-Hayato, Aishiteru – lo beso esta vez, con pasión

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, ambos se sonreían como nunca, y Yamamoto dijo divertido con un toque de malicia – Porque no vamos a la suit del hotel que reserve, seria un desperdicio no aprovecharla –

-Pero, y Haru…

-No te preocupes ella entenderá – le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y empezaban a caminar hacia el hotel, la lluvia se había detenido.

Mientras que en la iglesia, todos se preguntaban desconcertados si Yamamoto volveria, pero afuera de la iglesia, Haru ya lo sabia "Espero que seas feliz Yamamoto-kun" pensaba, mirando con una sonrisa el cielo despejarse.

**Fin**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, es solo otra locura mia jajaja ^^**

**Sayo! X3**


End file.
